Fox Shrine
by KaciePie
Summary: Home of the shrine a fox god gives a second chance to a select few.


Chapter 1

People said they wanted another GaaSaku and I couldn't think of a plot so this is my friend's Kallou's story. I'm helping some but most of it is her's.

I got a review saying there was a bunch of mistakes. I will say this again, it's not my story. Also I'm not the best with grammar errors. I only really notice spelling errors so if there are grammar errors please don't just point out lines and please tell me what is wrong and I will try to fix it.

* * *

The vibration from the boy's pocket alerted him of a new text message, glancing at it he read off the screen. There was a message from his sister that said she had opened his bedroom window so the house could air out and that she would be at the store if he needed her. His seafoam eyes reread it. Shoving the phone in his pocket he got up from his spot on the top of the school roof and made a run for the door, he knew if that window was left open for long that damn cat would get in again. He didn't like it one bit. Teachers yelled as they saw him leaving school trying to get him to stop but to no avail. He made it out and ran down the street, in hope that he still had time. The cat was his brothers, it had already eaten his sisters bird. He was kind of glad that Ino was killed, the damn bird never shut the hell up.

He made it too his house and unlocked the front door. Once he made it inside he slammed it behind him and ran up to his room. Making it inside his eyes widened "Sakura". The fish was happily swimming in her tank. He then looked over at his window. Temari was an idiot for leaving it open when she knew that Sasuke could eat Sakura. Shouldn't she of learned after her bird got eaten? Apparently not. He walked over to the window and closed it. Looking around his room; He made sure the cat wasn't in there. After not seeing him he left his room.

He was walking down the hallway when he heard a crash from his room. He quickly spun on his heel and ran to his room. When he arrived at his doorway he was not too pleased about what he say. Sasuke had knocked over the fish tank and before Gaara could reach him had eaten Sakura.

A growl was heard from Gaara and the cat ducked under his legs, leaving the room running for the open front door. Gaara quickly gave chase but the cat was always out of his reach. The cat ran into the road and a passing car ran him over.

Gaara stood there shocked. While the driver of the car just kept on driving as if they hadn't just ran over a cat. Walking over to the cat and a disgusted look appeared on his face. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his short red hair. Reaching down he grab Sasuke's leg and walk to the back yard with it. Not caring that his blood got on to his pants leg. Seeing the old fox shrine in the corner he walk up to it, the shovel still there from the week before where they buried the rest of Ino. Taking the shovel he drop the dead cat and begun to dig up a hole and kick in the remains. It wasn't for Sasuke it was for Sakura, the fish was given to him by his uncle and that was the last thing he had. Kankuro came out from around the corner. "Hey Gaara, ya seen Sasuke? I just let him in when I got here but I don't know if he got back out since I left the door open." His brother asked.

Gaara eyes went to him, glaring. "He ate Sakura, then ran out and got hit by a car."

Kankuro gulp he knew he loved that fish but shit, he didn't think Sasuke would actually go for it as many times as Gaara had kick his ass out of his room. Sasuke just never gave up. He froze when Gaara came by no words said.

Gaara walked past him and into the back door. Heading to his room Gaara knew he had to clean up the mess. He bent over with a garbage can next to him and carefully picked up the glass. He was a little too careless and a piece cut open his finger but he didn't really care. Right now all he cared about was the loss of his fish. When he finished up he went to bed and laid there. He kept catching himself looking back to the area where Sakura once lived. The fish had never ran away from him and would always come closer to the wall of the tank when he went to do homework or just to stare at her. He had always wanted to go swimming in a large body of water like her but he had grown up in the desert.

Remembering back to when he first gotten her, his uncle had bought her from a wandering salesman, it was strange selling fish in the hottest part of the desert. That day he had gained a new friend. The uncle surprised him at dinner with it, saying that she was lucky to make it out there in that heat given that the water in her bag didn't dry up or boil her.

There knock at his door an hour later and his sister pop her head in. "Gaara?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't be in a good mood, after all the fish was something special to him. Ino was given to her before her mom died, strange enough her own mom didn't like the bird. Always said that it had left a mess everywhere when she was left out and would eat her flowers that she bought every once in awhile. She also had a temper and would scratch her but she never wanted the bird to die, she was a kind women after all. When their dad gave them Sasuke that was a whole new story. The cat tore up her pillows and curtains, causing them to replace them, eating her food.

But when their dad died Kankuro didn't want to give him up. Saying that it was something dad would have wanted to keep. His dad had found him, the cat's family was killed. But when he ate Ino, Temari had put him in the toilet and shut the lid and flush repeatedly. Sasuke wasn't to happy. Neither was Temari, but in the end she buried it in the ground by the shrine. Some times she said she could hear the bird sing.

When Sasuke had saw Sakura for the first time, he stared and stalked her. Just watching. He never made a move until after Ino. When ino was gone, that was when he started to go fishing. Gaara first saw him pawing at her he slammed him against the wall and he ran out, then he would throw it out the second floor window. His favorite, was when he got the fire extinguisher and spray the black cat white. Temari had laugh, Kankuro not so much just complaining about having to be the one to give him the bath and get clawed.

Breaking from her memories she walk over to his bed and sat down."Gaara I know you care for that fish, but I'm sorry, we can give you a new fish. I'm sur-"

"I don't want another fish." He cut her off.

"..." Knowing that he wouldn't budge. Sighing she got up and off of his bed. "Alright Gaara, I'll see you later for dinner."

He turned over and faced out his window. Seeing the shrine he buried his head into his pillow and close his eyes.

When the moon had risen over the shrine, a laugh could be heard. "Wow Sasuke being killed that easily, I thought cat's had 9 lives." A cheerful voice said.

"Shut it idiot." Red eyes look over at a blonde boy who was dressed in a orange kimono. Smoke seem to be surrounded him giving him the look of having 9 tails.

"Come on, don't be such a ass, I was only saying."

"Well I think a dog should have gotten a hold of him instead of a car." A high pitch voice said.

"Still mad at me Ino?" His eyes flickered over at the girl in the tree.

The bird glared, jumping away from the branch she was on. Her yellow hair bouncing as she dodged the cat.

"This time I'm not in my cage." She smirked as she float about. Her clothes seeming to match her hair. Yellow made of feathers, long sleeve and short top. Her skirt was also made of yellow feathers and the thigh highs as well. Naruto frowned. "HEY! Come on! We can't be fighting now. We're all roommates.

Sasuke dusted off his black pants, his open shirt showing off his chest. "Don't worry Naruto, as soon as I'm done you won't have any." He was planning on killing them all. He never liked any of them.

"Shouldn't you be in hell anyways Sasuke?" Another female voice spat. Her pink kimono long and moved with her as she walk away from the turtle pond. As if she was swimming.

The cat glare over. "Remember animals can't." He disappeared once a cloud covered the moon making it black all around.

* * *

R&R


End file.
